icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Hartsburg
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Stratford, Ontario, Canada | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1989 | halloffame = }} ' Craig William Hartsburg' (born June 29, 1959 in Stratford, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional player and former head coach in the National Hockey League. He has previously been an NHL head coach with the Chicago Blackhawks, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and the Ottawa Senators. He played defence for ten seasons with the Minnesota North Stars of the NHL from 1979 until 1989. Playing career Hartsburg played three seasons of junior hockey for the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, where he was a teammate of Wayne Gretzky's during the 1977–78 season. In Hartsburg's last two seasons with the Greyhounds, he averaged over a point per game. In 1977–78, Hartsburg represented Canada at the World Junior Championships, scoring five points in six games. Hartsburg skipped his fourth and final junior season, deciding instead to turn pro with the Birmingham Bulls of the WHA in June 1978, as an underage free agent. Hartsburg amassed nine goals and 40 assists in his rookie professional season. With the collapse of the financially troubled WHA in 1979, Hartsburg was drafted 6th overall by the Minnesota North Stars in the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. Hartsburg played 570 NHL games, over 10 seasons. He scored 98 goals and 315 assists, for 413 points. In 1981–82, his best offensive season, Hartsburg recorded 17 goals and 60 assists for 77 points, with a +11 plus-minus rating. Internationally, he represented Canada at the 1981 and 1987 Canada Cups. At the 1987 International Ice Hockey Federation World Championships he was named the tournament's top defenseman. He played in the NHL All-Star game in 1980, 1982, and 1983. Coaching career After he retired as a player, Hartsburg immediately accepted an assistant coaching position with the North Stars for the 1989–90 season. He then became an assistant coach with the Philadelphia Flyers from 1990 to 1994. Longing for a head coaching position and in need of experience, he then accepted the head coaching position with the Guelph Storm of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) for the 1994–95 season, before returning to the NHL as the head coach from 1995 to 1998 of the Chicago Blackhawks, ironically, one of the most bitter rivals of his longtime team in Minnesota. In 1998, he was named head coach of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for the better part of three seasons before being replaced midseason in 2000–01. He returned to coach junior hockey with the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds of the OHL for one season, before returning to the Flyers as an assistant for two seasons. In 2004, he returned to the Greyhounds and served as the head coach until 2008. He also served as coach for the Canadian World Junior Team. He received a gold medal in the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, when Team Canada beat Russia 4-2. He was also the coach for Team Canada in the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships when Canada again won gold by beating Sweden 3-2 in overtime. On Friday, June 13, 2008, he signed a three-year contract and was named head coach of the Ottawa Senators, replacing general manager Bryan Murray who had assumed interim coaching duties when John Paddock was fired on February 27, 2008. On February 1, 2009, Hartsburg was fired by the Senators following a disappointing 17-24-7 start to the 2008–09 season. Career statistics Playing career Coaching record NHL Minor Leagues External links }} Category:Born in 1959 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Ottawa Senators coaches Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim coaches Category:Guelph Storm coaches Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds coaches Category:Retired in 1989